Dark Lover: The Darkest Kiss
by Charly Land
Summary: Yo era su caos, él mi perdición, haría de nosotros una química incontrolable tan angustiosa que arrasara con todo. FanFic concursante del #RetoAcústico de la #LaZonaFanficker [Riren] [Dedicado a Akihikop]
**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro, derechos reservados de este Fic a Coorp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Lime. Dioses griegos. Demonios. SongFic.

 **Extensión |** 1177 palabras.

 **Tema Musical |** Química (Banda de Turistas)

 **Palabras Clave |** Dolor, Cazo, Silbido, Había, Allá.

 **Nota |** ¡Hello! Un one-shot participante de un reto de una linda comunidad. De verdad quiero explorar esta temática, además que estoy un poco sugestionada por un libro muy bueno de la señora G.S, quien tiene como temática a los griegos, por lo tanto he tomado una escena de ese maravilloso libro como referencia, una alusión a eso en este Fic. ¡A leer!

 **Dark Lover:**

 **The Darkest Kiss**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Titania es un bar en donde puedes divertirte todo lo que quieras, es un lugar en donde cualquiera, remarco 'cualquiera' puede ir y estar cómodo, este es un lugar donde incluso los caídos y los dioses pueden estar juntos sin importar su condición, además es el lugar de diversión de _**él**_ **,** y hoy yo seré su cazador, aunque al final termine siendo su presa.

Yo, soy Eren Jeager. Soy el Dios Supremo del Desorden, aunque todo el mundo me llame 'Dios Menor', eso lo detesto, soy imponente ¡Joder!, soy el mejor y por eso quiero al mejor, sí, quiero a ese hombre que todos temen, ese hombre que controla al inframundo, quiero al Señor de la sombras, al demonio de la Destrucción.

Levi Ackerman.

Ese hombre que exhala poder, control y feromonas de macho alfa, ese delicioso hombre que puede congelar tu alma con una sola mirada y al que jamás quisieras tener de enemigo, el hombre que está en guerra contra los dioses griegos, contra mi raza, —aunque yo también los odie —, y del cual me siento irremediablemente atraído.

Por eso estoy aquí, en Titania, con un jodido atuendo que parece de ramera con complejo de monja virgen, hoy estoy usando una camisa blanca de algodón que me queda grande, dándome unos aires inocentes y unos shorts tan cortísimos que se me puede ver el inicio de las nalgas y que se ciñe tan abajo de mis caderas que deja al descubierto el encaje de mi ropa interior, quiero parecerle un atrevido pecado, tan tentador que sólo desee devorarme.

 _Había_ volutas de humo formando una niebla alrededor y las luces estroboscópicas giran lanzando una lluvia de luces fluorescentes, las risas, las conversaciones lujuriosas me llegan a los oídos, pero poco me importa, me concentro en buscar esa voz tan masculina y atrayente que me vuelve loco. Lo escucho. Mi cuerpo se llena de excitación previa y me muevo por la pista apartando bruscamente a los bailarines que se mueven restregándose entre sí, quiero que me vea, quiero que me note, pero él está _allá_ , en un rincón, apoyado en la pared muy concentrado en hablar con sus hombres de confianza, un par de rubios y una 'mujer' castaña con anteojos, creo que sus nombres son Erwin, Mike y Hanji.

Necesito ser evidente, lanzo un _silbido_ fastidiado, me muerdo los labios, necesito que deje de conversar y me note. Chasqueo los dedos y todas las luces me bañan, con una orden mental cambio la música, todos los presentes liberan una exclamación de sorpresa, todos menos él, que sólo me observa con desinterés.

« ¡Hijo de puta! »

Todas las miradas están sobre mí mientras muevo mi cuerpo imitando los movimientos del sexo al ritmo de esa canción que tanto me gusta y describe lo que deseo que ocurra.

 _No sé si esto será mucho_

 _No sé cuánto nos podrá durar_

— Nota mi presencia, cariño. — modulo las palabras para él, entonces veo que se relame los labios pero después su ceño se frunce más y aparta la vista.

« ¡Mierda!»

Me acerco sin dejar de bailar, mi cuerpo se desliza realizando movimientos suaves, cautivadores y provocativos, cuando estoy a sólo un metro, mi nariz logra capturar ese aroma de pinos y tormenta tan atrayente que posee.

 _Guarda tu último cartucho_

 _Por si algo de esto sale mal_

— Baila conmigo. — le incito, pero nada. Su amigo rubio y cejón tiene una mirada brillante, me está observando.

— Yo podría bailar contigo. — dice y puedo palpar la lujuria en su voz.

— Apártate, quiero con él y sólo con él, si te acercas te corto las manos. — le amenazo, y no es vano, puedo hacerlo.

— Bien valen mis manos por rozarte.

— Mejor te corto los genitales.

El rubio cejón ríe, es una risa grave, a cualquier otro u otra podría cautivar, a todos menos a mí, yo sólo estoy interesando en ese hombre de mirada fría y letal, ese hombre de un metro sesenta de fuerza y peligro, a quien muchos tacharían de ¿Aburrido? ¡Ja! Yo jamás había conocido a nadie que me estimulara como lo hacia él y ¡Vaya que había conocido gente! Todo tipo de personas y nadie pudo despertar ese interés y deseo sexual que tenía por aquel sujeto.

 _Quizás no entiendan lo que pasa acá_

 _Quizás no ven lo que yo veo en vos_

— Baila con él. — dice la 'mujer' de lentes, y a mí me empieza a agradar —. Te lo sacaras mas rápido de encima.

« ¡Joder! No soy una puta cualquiera »

Yo me sigo moviendo, le hago una señal con el dedo para que se acerque, la verdad es que yo no sólo quiero un rato con él, yo quiero una vida con él, quiero todo de él.

Se acerca y cuando me tiene a un palmo, me jala bruscamente de la camisa estampándome contra él apresando mi cintura, en ese instante mi cuerpo comienza a hervir como el agua en un _cazo_ al fuego, estoy tan caliente, y creo que él también porque cuando me refriego contra su cuerpo puedo sentirlo, hay una erección ahí picándome la cadera. Sonrío. Esto me gusta, estoy cerca, jodidamente cerca.

 _De pronto el aire se hace lento_

 _Y me lleva, me marea, me enloquece cuando veo el sol_

Bailamos un momento y siento como olisquea el aire, yo sonrío, ese gesto me encandila.

— ¿Te gusta el olor? Es mi esencia natural. — me giro y aprieto mi trasero contra su entrepierna.

— Detente. — me ordena.

— No, no lo haré cariño, vamos a bailar y lo disfrutaremos — lo puedo sentir, ha comenzado, brota entre los dos. Química. Es un algo que nos une, puedo verlo en sus ojos mientras acompaña mis movimientos pero de manera más lenta, sus ojos se han vuelto de azul cristal y su respiración esta un poco mas pesada.

 _Lo sé_

 _Hay química entre los dos_

 _Química entre los dos_

Nos atraemos, nos acoplamos, lo he incitado pero todo se ha dado natural, él no me ha rechazado y lo está disfrutando. Su nariz se hunde en mi cuello y olisquea, me hace cosquillas, lo escucho gruñir, luego me aprieta más contra si y me gira. Me besa. Es el beso mas candente que he tenido, su lengua reclama mi boca y me pierdo en esta mezcla de _dolor_ y placer, porque rasga mis labios con sus colmillos mientras me besa. Es un beso oscuro. Sus manos se mueven de mis caderas a mis hombros, hacen ese recorrido varias veces y siento que puedo explotar.

Lo he logrado.

Tendré una oportunidad y no la dejaré ir, aunque me cueste la vida.

 _Yo no sé muy bien porqué,_

 _No me importa la razón_

 _Si esto pasa es por que pasa algo,_

 _Al químico entre los dos_

Aunque tuve que verme como puta para acercarme a él, lo he logrado, he llamado su atención y he hecho nacer la atracción, la química entre los dos, juntos formaremos la tormenta mas grande de la historia y nos despedazará, pero juro por todo, que disfrutaremos eso, disfrutaremos nuestra oscura unión.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Notas finales:**

Antes de decir algo, debo de pedir disculpas a las bellas juezas de este concurso, porque estaba muy claro que era un SongFic de 1000 palabras, pero para mi, me resultó prácticamente imposible escribir algo que habla de química entre dos personas en tan sólo esa cantidad de palabras, realmente escribí casi cinco veces y de maneras diferentes este Fic, tratando de que alcanzará en esas mil palabras pero no puede, realmente no puede, incluso sobrepasando las palabras siento que me quedo algo corto el desarrollo. Reitero mis disculpas y si esto es una falta grave, de verdad lo lamento, pero si no lo es y se puede, gracias bellas damas del jurado por la oportunidad. Infinitas gracias.

Ahora las especificaciones del Fic: Como había dicho en la nota inicial esto esta nacido de mi necesidad y gusto por la temática mitología griega, que como verán se describe ligeramente aquí, el titulo tiene esa forma porque el Fic, el Fic original que estoy realizando se llama así "Dark Lover" (Amante oscuro), este shot (The Darkest Kiss) sólo seria una pauta o mas bien una cerecita de lo que va de esto, decidme ¿Les gustaría leer el completo?, ya sé que Eren se ve bien puta, pero no lo es, simplemente esta enamorado.

Os agradezco por leer, por dejarme sus favorite, folow pero desearía me dejéis también un review para conocer su opinión, ya que son muy preciados, importantes y necesarios para mi.

PD: A las que me están siguiendo en "América" y "Un yakuza mi amor"…actualizare pronto la segunda ira de primero.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
